


Coco Pops

by cottonpadenthusiast



Series: The Oneshots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Marauders, Pining, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, coco pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonpadenthusiast/pseuds/cottonpadenthusiast
Summary: Sirius Black loves Coco Pops. Remus Lupin loves Sirius Black.





	Coco Pops

Remus Lupin had been fifteen and sitting across from James Potter in the little kitchen of a detached, brick-walled muggle home when Sirius Black had first tried Coco Pops. His head had been aching, the presence of the full moon the next day looming over him, and he had been trying and failing to remain focused on the conversation floating around him. 

Peter had been pushing the bowl of cereal towards Sirius for the past ten minutes, who in turn had vehemently refused to try the “little puffs of shit”. However, Sirius, as it seemed, had eventually given in to Peter’s insisting and Remus had glanced up in time to see Sirius reluctantly bring a spoon full of coco pops to his mouth.

The moan that escaped his lips immediately after had Remus’ mouth going dry.

“Oh. My. Gods. This is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted!” Sirius managed to say before shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

Remus had stared, unable to look away from the happiness that radiated from Sirius’ face nor drown out the little noises of joy that would escape as he chewed. His eyes were closed and he somehow managed to smile with a spoonful of coco pops in his mouth and, despite the dribble of milk falling down his chin, Remus thought Sirius Black was the most beautiful thing on earth.

Remus, for the first time in his life, felt the small jump of his heart that would become a habit every time he glanced at his best friend.

That night he had gone to sleep, dreaming of those dark eyes, that smile and those lips and in the morning, awoke with a terrible realisation.

He had a crush on Sirius Black.

The next year, Remus spent his time doing everything he could in the hopes of seeing that pure face of happiness again. At Halloween, he filled a plastic pumpkin full of Coco Pops and left it by Sirius’ bed. The sight of Sirius shouting with joy before running to the kitchens as quick as his legs could carry him to get a bowl and milk made Remus’ heart soar and he fell asleep that night smiling to the sound of Sirius chewing in the bed beside him.

For Christmas, he wrapped up a box of the chocolate cereal and left it among Sirius’ pile of presents which he would take home. He had known he would not be there to see the expression that haunted his dreams, yet hadn’t expected the small note that would be waiting when he awoke on Christmas morning and the blinding love that bloomed across his chest when he read it.

_Dear Moony,_

_I have already eaten the full box of Coco Pops. I feel slightly sick but it was worth it. Thank you for the best Christmas present ever (don’t tell James I said that)._

_Love you to the moon and back (get it?),_

_Padfoot_

Over the months, with every gift of cereal, every expression of surprised joy, every proclamation of gratitude, Remus felt himself fall more and more until all that was left was a love that seemed to go on forever, a love that showed sign of stopping, a love that led to a warm, summer’s evening, almost a year since Remus had felt his heart jump in Peter’s house.

He was standing outside his own home, the lights from the cottage casting shadows onto the grass. The sun was low in the sky, the garden silent, the light breeze that brushed across Remus’ skin doing nothing to dim the heaviness in his chest.

He heard the backdoor open and close, the laughter from his friends spilling out, and soft footsteps draw closer. He didn’t need to glance to his side to know who was standing by his side. 

“Remus?” Sirius said, facing the sunset.

“Yes?”

There was silence. 

Remus turned. “What is-”

The rest of Remus’ question was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips crashing against his own, a hand cupping his cheek and the leap of his heart landing somewhere between Sirius’ chest and Sirius’ mouth. Sirius’ mouth that tasted of love and happiness and joy. 

Sirius Black tasted like Coco Pops.

~~

Sirius Black was sat at Remus’ kitchen table, eyes staring into a world that Remus would never dare explore. His hair was long, tatty; a stark contrast from the shiny, glossy locks he used to spend hours running his hands through. Sirius’ clothes hung loosely on his frail frame and the tattoos that lined his body reminded Remus of the doodles Sirius used to draw on his arm in class. These were worse. These were permanent.

Remus glanced to the boy he once loved, the man he still loved, and back to the bowl in his hand. His heart thudded as he sat down opposite Sirius and placed the bowl in front of him.

No words were said as Sirius moved his gaze from the wall down to the food in front of him. His face remained blank. Remus’ heart drummed violently in his chest as Sirius lifted the spoon and dipped into the bowl of cereal that once was like heaven to this broken man in front of him.

Remus knew Sirius wasn’t going to taste heaven with a bowl of Coco Pops. He just wanted to get him out of hell.

Sirius brought the spoon to his lips. He paused, glancing up to Remus. Unspoken words passed between them, their gaze telling more than simple words ever could, before Sirius closed his eyes and tasted his heaven for the first time in twelve years.

Remus watched as happiness broke through the clouds of sadness that had loomed over Sirius Black.

He watched the smile he had only been seen in his dreams for a long time, break free.

He watched as the expression he had once tried everything to see overcame Sirius’ face.

And for the first time in twelve years, Remus’ heart jumped for joy.


End file.
